


blood

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blood, Drabble, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, Transphobia, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: i wrote this because i'm angry





	blood

His blood was boiling. Bubbling. Rising up from his veins and into his throat.

 

Fucking privileged prep school cis kids using trans-ness like a joke. Hogwarts High was openly mocking him and people like him.

 

His blood tasted like copper in his mouth.

 

The boys in dresses because they thought being trans was funny.

 

The girls in suits who wore them like a costume.

 

He didn’t have the luxury of joking around about being trans, because he was transgender.

 

He was Harry Potter. And blood was spilling out his mouth.


End file.
